


Lingering

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Post X 16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">BDT Seishiro/Subaru, 087. Vita</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2009svalentine.html">St. Valentine's Meme '09, 03. Era bello guardarti e tenerti per mano / O anche solo immaginarti da lontano</a></p><p>Era quella la morte, si disse Subaru: la scomparsa; qualcosa che per anni aveva avuto un nome, un odore, un corpo, una voce, e da un istante all’altro non era più, da nessuna parte. Eppure, non lasciava il quieto nulla di ciò che non era mai stato: si creava un vuoto, come un pezzo di un affresco vecchio di secoli che si screpolava, fino a far sparire l’immagine che vi era stata dipinta; era l’eco di ciò che era esistito e poi irrimediabilmente perso, e rimaneva sospeso lì così, per sempre, come le giacche appese ordinatamente nell’armadio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

_Seishiro-san._

C’era, in ogni battito del suo cuore, in ogni ombra del suo appartamento; nell’odore dei suoi vestiti, che sapevano di fumo, in quello dell’acqua di colonia che teneva sulla specchiera del bagno e che non osava aprire mai, nonostante l’avesse acquistata perché era la marca che usava lui, c’era in ogni petalo che scivolava dalle fronde dei ciliegi lungo la strada, in ogni ricordo, nelle poche foto che aveva.

Solo scie, lievi, ma capaci di aggredire i suoi sensi con la loro presenza, stringendo il cuore in una morsa che lo soffocava, perché erano tutto ciò che rimaneva di un uomo che non esisteva più.

Era quella la morte, si disse Subaru: la  _scomparsa_ ; qualcosa che per anni aveva avuto un nome, un odore, un corpo, una voce, e da un istante all’altro  _non era_  più, da nessuna parte. Eppure, non lasciava il quieto nulla di ciò che non era mai stato: si creava un vuoto, come un pezzo di un affresco vecchio di secoli che si screpolava, fino a far sparire l’immagine che vi era stata dipinta; era l’eco di ciò che era esistito e poi irrimediabilmente perso, e rimaneva sospeso lì così, per sempre, come le giacche appese ordinatamente nell’armadio.

E la cosa più assurda di tutto quello, era che Seishiro non era mai stato davvero suo: non c’era stata una quotidianità, una presenza costante, non era stato altro che un’assenza, anche quando era stato vivo. Ma c’era stato: da qualche parte, sotto il suo stesso cielo, in un luogo che non conosceva, in una casa che non avrebbe mai visto, con persone che non avrebbe mai conosciuto, ma… ma. Ma poteva pensare di rivederlo, di riascoltare la sua voce, e persino, nei suoi sogni più sereni, di trovare una via per ricominciare.

C’era l’atmosfera sospesa, angosciante e dolorosa, di una situazione irrisolta, ma gli rimaneva la consolazione di immaginare Seishiro, ovunque fosse, come se questo potesse, in qualche modo, unire i luoghi nei quali si trovavano; guardava l’orologio al mattino e si domandava dove fosse, in quel momento, se ancora a letto, oppure per la strada, o chissà dove; chiudeva gli occhi un istante, sotto la doccia, e provava ad immaginare che aspetto avesse il bagno della sua casa; si stendeva nel letto, la sera, e sperava che anche lui fosse solo, che nessun amante venisse a sovrapporsi alla sua immagine ed a scaldare la sua notte.

Adesso, invece, non c’era più nulla; solo i vestiti nell’armadio, la boccetta di acqua di colonia piena a metà nel bagno, i suoi oggetti, terribilmente impersonali, meticolosamente disposti in una casa vuota.

E lui, che adesso non poteva più permettersi nemmeno di immaginarlo.


End file.
